


Расстояния относительны

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: История о том, как Натори и Нацуме становятся ближе.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Relative Distances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/917639) by [ayatsujik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayatsujik/pseuds/ayatsujik). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2017 для команды Natsume Yuujinchou.

**1.**

В восемнадцать лет Нацуме на голову выше, чем три года назад. Он вытянулся, его тело стало крепче, а манера держаться — увереннее.

Теперь он нечасто болеет. Прежде всего потому, что инфекциям сложно соперничать с духами. Кроме того он согласен с Шигеру, что сельская жизнь идет ему на пользу. Чистый воздух, много прогулок, помощь в саду и в ведении хозяйства, не говоря уже о любви и той еде, которую готовит Токо. Она часто знакомит его со своими друзьями, игнорируя явное смущение Нацуме и неловкие разговоры ни о чем каждый раз, когда кто-то из них приходит на чай.

Как-то на выходных она просит Шигеру отвезти их в крупный универмаг в ближайшем городе, чтобы подобрать Нацуме новый гардероб — не обращая внимания на его протесты, что со старыми вещами все прекрасно, подумаешь, рукава и штанины немного коротковаты. Токо глуха к его мольбам и выбирает, как кажется Нацуме, невероятное количество вещей: рубашки, джинсы, носки, нижнее белье. Новое пальто. Давай возьмем новые ботинки, раз уж мы здесь, Такаши-кун; одежда куда важнее, чем ты думаешь. Поверь мне, эти вещи тебе пригодятся. Тон у Токо ласков, но неумолим. Шигеру говорит Нацуме, что ему стоит относиться к таким поездками с радостью — время с семьей. Глядя на сияющее лицо Токо, которая присматривает ему рубашки, Нацуме не находит, что возразить. Он не устает поражаться щедрости семьи Фудживара. И по-прежнему чувствует благодарность, от которой к горлу подступает ком, предательски увлажняются глаза и захлестывает волной эмоций.

Ты растешь, говорят ему Фудживара. Скоро ты перестанешь быть ребенком.

Нацуме старается не думать о том, что у Токо и Шигеру с каждым годом становится все больше седых волос.

Нянко-сэнсей в его руках — сама вежливость и обходительность. Отпусти меня, болван, фыркает кот-который-на-самом-деле-не-кот. Сходи лучше за булочками из Нанацудзи, должна же быть от твоих ног хоть какая-то польза, а? Не знаю даже, почему я до сих пор здесь, повезло тебе, что в Тетради друзей осталось еще хоть сколько-то имен...

На каждой его фразе Нацуме радуется, что Нянко-сэнсей все такой же.

Во многом другом он остался прежним, пусть его гардероб и изменился. Кожа у него по-прежнему бледная и невосприимчивая к солнцу (хотя летом на лице появляется россыпь веснушек); ресницы по-прежнему длиннее, чем у большинства парней, черты лица по-прежнему уж очень — по мнению Нацуме — мягкие. Нишимура порой его этим дразнит — из-за зависти к женскому вниманию: девушки теперь пишут ему любовные записки и оставляют в шкафчике наборы печенья и шоколада — не только в День святого Валентина, но и весь учебный год.

Это так несправедливо, ты чертов красавчик, бурчит Нишимура.

Ну, терпеливо говорит Китамото, девушки говорят, что Нацуме теперь гораздо привлекательнее, потому что больше улыбается — а посмотри, сколько мы с ним тусуемся, должно быть, это все благодаря нам, так?

Все равно несправедливо, скулит Нишимура. В смысле, не то чтобы Нацуме сильно изменился с нашего первого года. Так с чего он вдруг стал каким-то Натори Шуичи нашей школы?

Нацуме, который допивает упаковку клубничного молока, давится. Танума заботливо хлопает его по спине.

Есть много людей, о которых Нацуме размышляет — во время отдыха, в моменты грез на уроках, в полузабытьи между сном и бодрствованием. Часто о Рейко и духах, конечно. Как и о других людях, которые общаются с духами. Мысли Нацуме о таких людях часто возвращаются к маленькой черной ящерице, которая пробегает по коже одного человека; все время движется, не издавая ни звука. Останавливается на улыбающемся лице, проскакивает под глазами, очерчивает рот. Исчезает под воротником или рукавом.

Порой по ночам Нацуме особенно остро чувствует свое желание прикоснуться — во всех смыслах; осознает, что ему этого не хватает, что он этого хочет. Конечно, его это тревожит. Тревожило бы еще больше, но в учебнике по биологии написано, что это нормально и в его возрасте характерны странные представления о своем теле и о том, что это тело хочет. Кого это тело хочет. Переданные Нишимурой запретные журналы облегчения не приносят, но подтверждают, что переходный возраст — дело непростое.

Нацуме с этим справляется, учится отметать свои страхи и тревоги. Слегка утешает, что Нянко-сэнсей перестает сыпать замечаниями о том, насколько проще решать такие проблемы духам.

 

**2.**

В двадцать шесть Натори по-прежнему неотразим, небрежно и элегантно одет, с безупречной, обходительной улыбкой.

Хиираги терпеливо сидит на ближайших деревьях или подоконниках, пока он снимается в дорамах, фильмах, фотосессиях; порой дает интервью по радио и телевидению, появляется на разных ток-шоу. Она видит, что вокруг Натори все время какая-то суматоха: вот он доводит партнершу по съемкам до слез, отказавшись от близости вне экрана; вот пытается надавить на своего менеджера и агентство, чтобы получить возможность самому выбирать роли. Вот отклоняет роли, для которых нужно надолго уехать; вот получает награды за свою игру.

Хиираги не понимает, как люди оценивают работу Натори и его коллег перед камерами, но знает — в его агентстве думают, что он мог бы добиться куда больше славы и денег, если бы «играл по-крупному» с какими-то известными людьми, которых называют режиссерами и продюсерами.

Натори улыбается, когда ему говорят то же самое, и отвечает, что доволен тем, чего достиг сейчас.

Он наслаждается поездками в крупные города, в Токио. Впрочем, спустя какое-то время он начинает ощущать, что задыхается в этих местах, что они притупляют его чувства. Натори привыкает к съемкам в открытых пространствах; вдоль береговых линий, на дорогах — с запахом травы, земли и влажных листьев после дождя. По правде говоря, ему непривычно, что в городах нет причин вспоминать о своей второй профессии. Духи не собираются в тех районах, где большая часть природы утопает под стеклом, бетоном и кирпичом, где храмы, святыни и фигуры божеств все больше жаждут поклонения.

Три года в компании Нацуме научили его видеть какие-то вещи в оттенках серого.

Хиираги знает, что ее хозяин — ее человек — связан с этой местностью. Знает она и то, что один дух (енота? свина? кота?) из соседнего города находится в том же положении. Не хуже этого она понимает, что подобная плата — одна из причин, почему для Натори так важна его работа — и та, которая позволяет вести обычное человеческое существование, и та, с которой она ему помогает.

Хиираги не уверена, осознает ли это сам Натори.

Обычно она не обсуждает с Натори ничего, что не связано с работой. Но порой заводит разговор о Нацуме — ей нравится, как тогда у Натори меняется выражение лица. Как при упоминании его имени в глазах Натори мелькает тревога или легкая печаль; эмоция, близкая к тоске. Но тревога — всегда. Натори вообще мало о чем переживает; Хиираги уж точно не видела, чтобы он так волновался о ком-то еще.

Он хороший мальчик, как-то отвечает Натори почти про себя.

Хиираги склоняет голову набок. При всем уважении, хозяин, отвечает она. Разве по человеческим меркам он уже не почти взрослый?

Натори моргает, удивленно на нее смотрит и смеется.

Да, ты права, с грустью говорит он. Иногда я забываю.

Вы тоже молоды, говорит ему Хиираги. Иногда вы и об этом забываете.

Натори знает, что Хиираги известно намного больше, чем она показывает.

 

**3.**

— Ты никогда не думал о том, чтобы стать актером?

Лицо Натори было сама серьезность. Нацуме подавился замороженным чаем.

— Что?

— Ну, знаешь. Внешность у тебя подходящая; думаю, ты бы справился. Уж точно лучше, чем с экзорцизмом. — Взрыв смеха. — Так что думаешь? Мы могли бы сниматься вместе, Фудживара-сан могла бы видеть тебя по телевизору и в кино...

— Нет, спасибо, — решительно сказал Нацуме. — Оставлю это тебе.

— Какая жалость. Не хочешь, чтобы сотни девочек по всей стране вздыхали над твоими плакатами?

— Думаю, как-нибудь я без этого проживу.

— Ого, вижу, уже есть девушка на примете? Может, даже не одна?

— Нет! — Нацуме вспыхнул и немного покраснел. — Я не... я не ты, Натори-сан!

— Прямо за живое, Нацуме. Ты так говоришь, как будто я какой-то ужасный развратник, но уверяю тебя — вне моих экранных поцелуев я веду уединенную и аскетичную жизнь.

— Какой бы ни была ваша жизнь вне экрана, Натори-сан, это не мое дело.

— Как нелюбезно, Нацуме. Особенно с учетом того, что ты — очень важная часть этой жизни.

— Было бы хорошо, если бы вы не говорили такого, что другие люди могут неверно истолковать.

— Но как можно неверно истолковать правду? Или ты против того, чтобы быть важной частью моей жизни?

— Натори-сан...

— МЯУ, — прорычал Нянко-сэнсей, спрыгнув с колен Нацуме на их столик в кафе и набросившись на кусок торта Натори. — Ну и бессмысленные разговоры у вас, идиотов. Натори, если ты что-то хочешь, просто возьми это.

Натори изогнул бровь.

— О чем он говорит?

— Мурр, — фыркнул кот-не-кот. — Раз не понимаешь, включи свой жалкий мозг. Или спроси этого второго идиота.

Нацуме отпил еще чая и посмотрел на своего телохранителя.

— Кстати, Токо-сан сказала, что готовит что-то тебе в подарок, — чуть погодя сказал он Натори. — Может, я мог бы зайти как-нибудь на следующей неделе, если ты не будешь занят?

— Конечно, — сказал Натори, все еще улыбаясь.

 

**4.**

Оглядываясь назад, Нацуме подумал, нет ничего удивительного в том, как это случилось. В том, что это вообще случилось.

В конце концов, хотя у них и были друг от друга секреты, во многом они оба оставались честны. В том числе и насчет чувств. Тонкие намеки никто из них делать не умел, даже если Натори и удавалось хорошо скрывать эмоции.

Нацуме подозревал, что приступы вины и печали, которые он испытывал рядом с Натори, возникали не только потому что он переживал за духов, за которых Натори отвечал — или которых пытался изгнать. Целиком кому-то открыться, ожидая такой же открытости в ответ, могло быть очень сложно. Нацуме думал о Натори чаще, чем готов был признать; он не знал, сколько Натори думал о нем, но верил, что Натори он не безразличен — и был от этого счастлив.

Он всегда хотел, чтобы Натори был счастлив.

Нацуме пришло в голову, что ему же больше пользы в том, что Натори уживается с существом на своей коже. В конце концов, если Натори счастлив, то это сделает счастливым и его самого.

(До чего же эгоистично.)

В какой-то момент к нему пришло осознание, что прикосновения Натори за последние годы изменились, стали не просто знаком поддержки или проявлением дружеских чувств. Это осознание встревожило Нацуме. Оно создавало между ними какое-то непреодолимое расстояние, вечно изменчивое, и Нацуме никогда не мог определить, сокращалось оно или росло.

Но не здесь и сейчас.

Здесь — это в просторной квартире Натори; банка приготовленных Токо маринованных огурцов так и осталась в забытой на столе сумке Нацуме. Здесь — где пространство между ними сократилось до нуля. Натори плотно прижимал его к стене, язык Натори исследовал его рот, а колено втиснулось между бедрами Нацуме; одна рука обнимала Нацуме за пояс, а другая касалась шеи, зарывалась в волосы, и Нацуме ни о чем не мог думать — только чувствовать и отвечать. Он знал, что весь раскраснелся и что сердце у него колотится как сумасшедшее — и больше всего был рад тому, что оставил Нянко-сэнсэя дрыхнуть дома.

Несмотря на то, что от прикосновений кружилась голова, Нацуме понимал, что все это неправильно.

В конце концов Натори отпустил его, тяжело дыша, и прижался губами ко лбу.

— Ты не против?

Нацуме закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Почувствовал сильный запах одеколона Натори и смутно определил его составляющие: кедр, сосна, букет из вечнозеленых запахов. (Кто вообще душится у себя дома?) Он попытался заговорить, но словно растерял дар речи.

— Посмотри на меня, — сказал Натори.

Он взглянул Натори в глаза, затуманившиеся от эмоций, которые Нацуме прежде видел только намеками и недомолвками. По щеке пробежала ящерица. Нацуме подвел пальцы к лицу Натори и очертил ее след.

(Кто-то был в состоянии смириться с неизбежным; кто-то — смириться с тем, как смирились другие.)

Натори снова подался вперед и легко провел губами над ухом Нацуме; опустился к шее; поцеловал ключицы. Нацуме вздрогнул и не смог сдержать тихий всхлип — тот прозвучал подозрительно похоже на те звуки, которые издавали женщины в фильмах, что Нишимура иногда заставлял их с Танумой смотреть.

— От тебя и правда одни неприятности, — прошептал Натори ему в ухо. Его дыхание обдавало жаром, а голос звучал ниже, грубее, чем обычно; Нацуме почувствовал, как внизу живота поднимается шквал незнакомых ощущений — и каждое из них было желанным. — Ты хоть представляешь, сколько приносишь мне неприятностей?

Нацуме сглотнул; собрался с силами заговорить. Голос прозвучал хрипло, но твердо:

— Тогда тебе стоит признать, что тебе нравятся неприятности.

— Нацуме, — пробормотал Натори. — Если хочешь, я все еще смогу остановиться, но тебе придется меня пнуть, или ударить, или еще что-нибудь... Если ты не до конца уверен, что этого хочешь, я не могу пообещать, что буду сдерживаться.

Нацуме пришло в голову, что сейчас лицо Натори до странности отличалось от выражений Натори на экране в романтичных сценах — оно было полно сомнения и лишено привычного легкомыслия. Этот взрослый, разумный человек ждал, чтобы Нацуме принял решение, дал разрешение сделать следующий шаг.

Нацуме почувствовал к нему волну нежности, смешанную с внезапным пониманием, что все у них не так: обычно, если человек прижат к стене, он должен чувствовать себя ведомым, а не проявлять инициативу.

— Рад, что тебя что-то веселит, — сухо сказал Натори.

Вместо ответа Нацуме прижался к нему сильнее и опустил руку на пояс. Поднял ее к груди, положил на сердце. Замер.

Натори вернул его руку обратно, притягивая Нацуме ближе и снова сбивая ему дыхание. Теперь он касался его обеими руками. Одна пробралась Нацуме под рубашку; холодные, длинные пальцы прошлись вверх по спине. Другая опустилась ниже. Нацуме услышал, как ему расстегнули пояс и дернули вниз ширинку. Он невольно выгнул спину, вновь отбросив все мысли.

Контроль, решил он, понятие непостоянное и эфемерное.

 

**5.**

— Я слышал, Рейко-сан была очень красивой.

— Натори-сан, не то чтобы у меня было много опыта в подобных делах, но я уверен, что моя бабушка — не самая подходящая тема для разговоров в постели.

— А еще я слышал, что ты на нее очень похож. И подумал, что прямой комплимент ты не оценишь. — Натори ущипнул его за нос.

Нацуме закатил глаза.

— Тебе и не нужно говорить мне комплименты; я ведь не девчонка.

— Боюсь, придется оправдывать свое поведение, — невозмутимо ответил Натори. — Посмотри на меня.

Все в этом невозможном мальчишке — уже не мальчишке, напомнил он себе — его завораживало: то, как он быстро хлопал длинными ресницами; то, как легко и слегка смущенно улыбался; как покраснел, когда они снова встретились взглядами. Натори целых три года наблюдал, как он растет, и успел сделать массу мысленных заметок.

Натори не был игроком. Он продумывал стратегии. Вникал в суть и детали, собирал информацию. Для него это происходило само по себе. Он планировал; он учитывал непредвиденные обстоятельства. Нацуме этого не делал.

Самым неприятным из непредвиденных обстоятельств были чувства.

Иногда Натори задумывался, не изменил ли Нацуме его в худшую сторону. В любом случае он понимал, что на этот вопрос лучше не отвечать; тех изменений, которые Нацуме неосознанно в нем вызвал, он уж точно не хотел лишиться.

Натори подозревал, что ни кот, ни Хиираги особо не удивятся.


End file.
